Le Pocky-Day à Shutoku
by Nightmared
Summary: Jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris peut parfois devenir lassant. Et le jour du Pocky-day, Takao l'apprendra à ses dépends. D'autant qu'amour et patience n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Cela sera t-il suffisant pour faire réagir le plus arrogant des membres de la génération des miracles? (chapitre 2 en ligne o/)
1. Première étape: Le biscuit

J'avais dans l'idée de mettre cet OS à la suite de celui écrit pour Yosen mais au final, j'ai transformé cet OS du pocky day en fanfiction. v Parce que j'avais trop d'idées bien niaises pour tout écrire en une seule fois. xD Donc voici une rapide fanfiction ( 3 ou 4 chapitres je pense) sur Takao & Midorima. 3

**Raiting**: M (lemon chapitre 3).

**Pairing**: Takao & Midorima.

**Credit**: L'univers et les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. .3.

* * *

« Shin-chan! Un pari est un pari! »

Je battais des bras sur ma table en soutenant le regard colérique de mon partenaire de basket, qui s'évertuait à m'ignorer en lisant son bouquin.

« J'ai dis non Takao. Maintenant, la ferme. » Ouha... c'est qu'il était vraiment énervé mon petit Midorima.

Mais comme je lui braillais depuis dix minutes maintenant, un pari était un pari. Il avait perdu et j'étais en droit d'exiger mon dû.

« Midorima. On avait parié que tu ne tiendras pas dix minutes sans évoquer le destin et j'ai gagné! » En même temps c'était un pari gagné d'avance en sachant que tu ne jures que par le sort « Alors maintenant, affronte ton destin justement! »

Je ponctue ma phrase par un petit regard provocateur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à la volonté du « sort ». Il me gratifie d'un regard boudeur tandis que je m'amuse à lui rire au nez. Et finalement il ferme son livre, soupirant. Il abdique! Et je n'en suis qu'enjoué!

« Bon. Donne moi ton gage, qu'on en finisse vite. » Vocifère t-il sèchement.  
« Allons allons, ne sois pas si pressé mon petit père! Dis moi, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui? »

Je farfouille dans mon sac en attendant sa réponse. Il semble dubitatif mais ne se rebelle plus.

« Le 11 novembre. » Dit-il platement.  
« Mais oui mais oui, c'est ça! Et peux-tu me rappeler ce qu'il y a de spécial aujourd'hui? »  
« L'horoscope m'a prédit de la malchance. »

Je relève le nez exaspéré par sa remarque. Sérieusement mon petit Midorima... faudra revoir ta répartie parce que là. Enfin bref. Je tire profit de sa remarque en glissant mes mains dans mon dos, ayant enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais et je fais le tour de sa table de cours pour venir me planter devant lui.

« Et moi de la chance! » M'écriais-je sarcastique. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parlais imbécile égocentrique. Aujourd'hui c'est le pocky-day! »

Je sors mes mains de mon dos et lui colle une boîte de biscuit chocolaté contre le nez. Il comprend immédiatement où je l'emmène avec mes biscuits et son regard s'assombrit instantanément.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Hm. J'aime son ton froid et son regard menaçant. Il sait déjà que tout ça ne marchera pas sur moi. Je lui adresse un sourire pleins de sous-entendu en ouvrant le paquet de confiserie.

« Tu n'as pas le choix mon petit Midorima. A moins que tu ne souhaites que je révèle à tout le monde qu'un grand gaillard comme toi n'honore pas sa parole. ~ »

Me menace fait mouche et je l'entends claquer de la langue en détournant le regard. Et je le vois très légèrement rougir, ce qui me fascine et m'attire d'autant plus. Il est si adorable! Je me dépêche de sortir un bâtonnet chocolaté de l'emballage et le pointe dans sa direction.

« Allez Shin-chan. Fais aaaaaaah! »

Il s'obstine à me résister et serre les lèvres, croisant les bras et détournant encore plus la tête. J'en soupire d'ennui. Sa réaction était plus qu'évidente mais je n'aime pas ne pas obtenir ce que je veux. Et plus je me répète, plus il se refuse à s'adonner à son gage. Je perds vite patience. Alors je glisse le biscuit entre mes dents, j'attrape son visage entre mes mains en prenant appuie sur sa table de mes coudes et le force à me regarder. Et mon regard grisâtre doit être plus perçant que je ne le voulais car il rougit encore un peu plus.

Intérieurement, je jubile de plaisir de déclencher ses rougissements mais m'impatiente. Je viens tâtonner le bout de ses lèvres du biscuit et je l'entends grogner de mécontentement. Je soupire de nouveau face à son refus d'obtempérer et réitère mon geste. Il se dérobe encore une fois mais je ne perds pas espoir et intensifie un peu plus mon regard que je plante dans le sien. Je crois que je l'ai déstabilisé car je le vois se tordre les lèvres.

Et puis enfin, il ouvre la bouche. Et j'en suis ravis! Je ne perds pas de temps et lui enfourne le biscuit dedans. Nous commençons à grignoter respectivement nos extrémités, moi avec plus d'entrain que le vert. Il couine de surprise lorsque je soupire contre son visage. Ah, il vient à peine de comprendre que j'étais si proche. Je souris amusé et poursuis ma dégustation, jusqu'à buter contre ses lèvres. Et quel plaisir de les trouver si chaudes. Je le vois fermer les yeux et rougir. Je presse un peu plus ma bouche contre la sienne, me délectant de son petit hoquet de surprise. J'avoue adorer la sensation de ses lèvres et... être surpris par son manque de réaction. Non pas que je m'en plaigne mais il me semble étrangement docile. Bon après tout, je ne demandais pas mieux!

« T-Takao! J'ai remplis mon gage alors lâche-moi à présent. » Me dit-il en se reculant de mes lèvres.

Une certaine frustration me gagne. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé goûté un peu plus à la saveur de ses lèvres mais il a raison, il a remplit son gage. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de garder mon regard près du sien et de laisser trainer mes lèvres sur sa joue, ce qui le crispe immédiatement.

« Tu as raison. Tu as accomplit ton gage à la perfection. Et j'ai adoré ça. » Lui glissais-je à l'oreille d'une voix grave.

J'adore par dessus tout sentir son corps se tendre sous mes paroles et je sais que mes gestes le touchent. Il n'est pas indifférent à tout ce que je fais, il se donne seulement son air d'ice-berg imperturbable. Pourtant avec les bons gestes et les bonnes paroles, il est plus que facile de te mettre mal à l'aise mon petit Midorima. ~

« C'est mignon quand tu rougis. »  
« J-je... Je! » Oh, voilà que tu bégayes à présent, que c'est adorable « Je ne rougis pas! »  
« Mais oui mais oui. »

Je glisse mes lèvres contre l'une de ses pommettes et l'embrasse tendrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, le voir rougir à ce point ou son manque total de refus vis à vis de mes gestes. Il a beau bougonner et grogner depuis tout à l'heure, je peux étrangement faire tout ce que je veux. Soit. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas pousser un peu plus loin mon exploration. Je laisse trainer mes lèvres encore quelques instants sur sa joue et revient lentement vers sa bouche. Je dépose alors un petit baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et obtient enfin une petite réaction.

« Je croyais que mon gage était terminé! Lâche moi maintenant Takao! »  
« Il sera terminé quand je le dirai. »  
« Quoi?! Cesse tes enfantillages. J'ai parfaitement réalisé cette stupide tradition en te laissant manger ce biscuit dans ma bouche alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille! »

Il s'extirpe de mes mains et replace nerveusement ses lunettes en place. Moi, j'ai un large sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres quand j'entends ses paroles. Dans « Ma » bouche, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit et c'est effectivement comme ça que se déroule la tradition du pocky-day. Pourtant je me rappelle distinctement qu'avant même que je ne touche ses lèvres, il avait ouvert la bouche pour me laisser manger entièrement le bâtonnet de chocolat. Ainsi donc, il ne m'avait pas laissé déguster le biscuit sur sa langue.

« Dans ta bouche mon petit Shin-chan? » Je lui demande sur un ton sournois.

Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre sa gaffe car il devient rouge pivoine sous mes yeux et me dévisage... incrédule.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir goûté le biscuit dans ta bouche, mon petit Midorima. ~ »

« C'est parce que tu as une mauvaise mémoire! » Essaye t-il de dire en reprenant son ton arrogant.

« Ne joue pas à ça mon petit Shintarô. Tu me dois un autre biscuit il me semble! Car le gage n'a pas été remplit à la perfection finalement! »

Il croise les bras encore une fois et tourne la tête, le visage toujours rougis, en signe de refus. J'entends même un claquement de langue me disant d'aller me faire voir. Je ne me laisse pas abattre et reprend une confiserie entre mes doigts. Affalé sur sa table de cours, je tends le biscuit vers sa joue et vient la titiller régulièrement. Il ne cède pas et ne bouge pas. Je réitère mon action une bonne quinzaine de fois avant de voir ses sourcils de froncer et ses dents se serrer! Ah! Il perd patience! Quelle bonne nouvelle! Je lui ricane d'ailleurs sous le nez, en l'appelant très lentement et plusieurs fois par son prénom. Il ne tient finalement plus et tourne son visage furibond vers moi en beuglant nerveusement:

« Bon c'est bon! La ferme! J'vais le refaire ton gage! »

Je suis surpris par son visage rouge de... colère ou de gêne? Car il sait très bien ce qui l'attend là! Je ne fais pas de remarque et lui adresse dès lors un charmant sourire de foutage de gueule! J'adore avoir le dessus sur lui. Tiens en parlant d'avoir le dessus! Une nouvelle idée germe dans mon esprit et m'empresse de la réaliser. Je me redresse sous ses yeux colériques et fait le tour de la table. Arrivé à côté de lui, je passe une jambe au dessous de ses genoux et m'assoit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il n'est pas lent à réagir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais crétin? »

Ses bras viennent pousser contre mon torse alors que je viens poser les miens sur ses larges épaules.

« Je veux être sûr que tu ne te dérobes pas encore une fois! Mais après tout, on pourra encore recommencer si ça ne me convient pas hein, c'est toi qui vois! ~ »

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire alors qu'il rend les armes et cesse de gigoter. J'aime tellement le dominer, lui et ses faux airs de dur à cuir. Il est tellement sensible en réalité que j'adore jouer avec sa personnalité complexe. Mais notre position est plus qu'équivoque et il le comprend très vite, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris en voyant de nouvelles rougeurs venir teinter ses joues.

« Vite. Qu'on en finisse. » Je l'entends soupirer, bougon.

« A vos ordres! N'oublie pas d'ouvrir la bouche correctement hein? ~ »

Il me fusille du regard, l'air de me dire qu'il sait parfaitement comment agir et comme précédemment, j'attrape le bâtonnet de chocolat du bout des dents et le présente à la bouche de Midorima, qui lentement mais surement, s'ouvre. Il grignote le bout comme avant, avec un regard de condamné rougissant en me voyant me rapprocher rapidement. Il ferme les yeux lorsque j'effleure ses lèvres. Pour ma part, je suis ravis de pouvoir y goûter une seconde fois et m'attarde un petit peu sur leur douceur, avant de continuer mon chemin. Je glisse ma langue contre ses lèvres et le sent sursauter sous moi. Intérieurement, je jubile d'excitation et de satisfaction!

J'insiste quelques secondes par des petits coups de langues en attendant qu'il desserre les dents et finalement, il obtempère. Je ne perds pas de temps et vais directement à la rencontre de sa langue, que je trouve timidement enroulée autour du dernier morceau de biscuit. Je la déroule délicatement et la caresse tendrement, pressant encore et toujours ma bouche humide contre la sienne. Je viens récupérer le petit morceau de biscuit commençant à fondre dans sa bouche et fait exprès de le pousser sur le côté pour l'obliger à la garder ouverte et me permettre d'explorer un peu plus cette antre chaude. J'entraine sa langue dans un ballet délicat et l'entend très légèrement soupirer.

La surprise me frappe aussitôt lorsqu'il glisse ses bras dans mon dos. Je me perds dans la chaleur de notre baiser et resserre les miens autour de son cou, me collant un peu plus à lui. Je l'entends soupirer encore une fois mais l'air vient à me manquer et je me recule lentement, happant au passage ses lèvres et les léchant une dernière fois. Lorsque je les abandonne définitivement, après cette danse délicieuse, je ne recule pas trop mon visage du sien et constate qu'il est rouge pivoine. Il me regarde timidement à travers ses lunettes et reprend sa respiration, présentement haletante.

« Hmmm. ~ » Je me lèche la lèvre inférieur en lui adressant un regard intense « Tu es succulent Shin-chan. »

« La ferme... » Il me soupire en me relâchant.

« Oh ça va, tu ne m'as pas sembler détester que je t'embrasse hein. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu si rouge? »

Il ne trouve rien à me rétorquer dans la seconde et se contente de reprendre un air supérieur. Dommage pour lui, ainsi assit sur ses genoux, JE suis celui qui peut se permettre de le regarder de haut. Et je lui fais bien comprendre en le dominant de mon regard pervers.

« Il fait chaud, voilà tout. »

« Où tu es chaud tout simplement. Et je sais que c'est moi qui te met dans cet état. » Je lui susurre à l'oreille.  
« N'importe quoi. » Il me pousse le torse en arrière mais je ne le lâche pas.

« Shin-chan, je sais que tu as aimé que je t'embrasse. Et j'ai aimé ça aussi, on peut recommencer si tu veux? ~ »

Il se fige de gêne et me repousse un plus fort en sifflant entre ses dents. Je suis un peu déçu mais n'en démord pas, je sais qu'il a aimé ça.

« Franchement mon petit Shintarô. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on sort ensemble, je commence à en avoir assez de devoir trouver des subterfuges pour t'embrasser. »

Mon ton est un peu plus sérieux que ce que je voulais mais ma pensée restait honnête. Bien que j'appréciais son côté timide refoulé, un trait de caractère dont j'étais l'un des rare à connaître l'existence, je commençais à sérieusement me lasser de devoir toujours faire le premier pas et... me battre pour l'embrasser. Après tout, je lui avais confessé mon amour pour lui plusieurs semaines auparavant des suites d'une dispute et au lieu de me repousser, il avait simplement accepté mes gestes d'affections et s'était laissé faire sans rien dire. Mais justement, je ne savais finalement plus comment me comporter avec lui. Lui qui rougissait dès que je l'embrassais, lui qui soufflait mon nom lorsque je le touchais et lui qui s'agrippait si fort à moi lorsque je lui faisais l'amour. Nous avions eu des contacts bien plus concrets que ces baisers, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à me laisser entendre ses sentiments sans faire d'histoires.

« Dis Shin-chan. Ca te déplaît à ce point que je t'embrasse? »

« J'ai pas dis ça! » Se révolte t-il d'un seul coup.

J'avoue que l'entendre me le crier en plantant son regard gêné dans les yeux m'a surpris. Et je suis d'autant plus interloqué par son visage rouge cramoisi. Je savais très bien que je ne le laissais pas indifférent mais il s'évertuait toujours à me dissimuler ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

« Dans ce cas, réponds-moi. Pourquoi sortir avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse? »

Il se tait et rebaisse la tête, remettant ses lunettes en place l'air agacé de mes questions. J'avoue que moi même, je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec lui. Il en me donne aucunes réponses et je mentirais en disant que je n'en suis pas déçu. Je me relève donc en soupirant, attrapant mon sac et le jetant sur mon épaule. Sans un regard vers lui, je me dirige vers la porte et finis par me retourner avant de sortir.

« On ferait peut être bien d'arrêter cette mascarade au final. Alors je ne t'attendrais pas pour rentrer ce soir. On se voit à l'entrainement. Midorima. »

Mon ton est amère comme mon humeur. Je me retourne sans un mot de plus et quitte notre salle de classe, sans même voir qu'à la suite de mes paroles, Midorima serrait les poings et baissait la tête. Et dans mon dos, l'ancien membre de la génération des miracles serra les dents et resta immobile.

* * *

_**To be continued. ~**_


	2. Deuxième étape: Le chocolat

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre de l'immense niaiserie que j'écris sur Midorima et Takao. xD **  
**Il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, donc je laisse le raiting à K+ mais le lemon viendra pour le chapitre 3 (qui est presque terminé uwu o/)**  
**Bonne lecture! o/**

* * *

Je déteste l'horoscope. Pas de doute. Il m'avait prédit de la chance pour aujourd'hui, résultat après avoir encore une fois bataillé pour embrasser Midorima, je venais de mettre un termes à notre relation. Où était la chance dans tout ça? Peut être était-ce la chance d'échapper à de nombreuses réflexions sur comment je devais procéder pour le forcer à accepter mes baisers? Mais je ne voyais pas ça de cet oeil là. Je rentrais plutôt furieux chez moi ce soir là, après un entrainement particulièrement intense.

Je shootais dans un caillou à quelques rues de chez moi, repensant au comportement étrangement normal qu'avait adopté mon à présent ex-petit ami. Il avait agit égal à lui même, arrogant et orgueilleux mais terriblement talentueux. Moi en revanche, je m'étais littéralement anéantit un poignet en glissant sur un balle et en tentant de me rattraper. Tout ça parce que ma tête n'était pleine que de lui. De son regard droit. De son élégance sévère et de sa carrure démoniaque. J'aimais tout en lui. Et tout quitter d'un seul coup, alors que je l'avais voulu, me déchirait littéralement les entrailles.

Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais quoi de plus normal en sachant que je rentrais tard puisque le coach avait mit dix mille an à trouver notre boîte de premier soin pour me bander le poignet. Et comme j'avais mal à la main mais pas aux jambes, il m'avait fait courir plutôt que me faire jouer. Décidément aujourd'hui, quoi qu'en dise ce putain d'horoscope, NON je n'avais pas de chance. Et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter car j'eu droit à une nouvelle surprise en arrivant devant chez moi. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je trouvais Midorima droit comme un i, le regard fixé sur ma sonnette, un petit sac plastique entre ses doigts bandés. Je soupirais en arrivant à sa hauteur et il posa sur moi son habituel regard... supérieur.

« Je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Lui dis-je en le rejoignant « Alors quoique tu veuilles s'il te plait, on en parlera demain. »  
« Je suis venu pour ton poignet. » Se justifie t-il.

Bah voyons... Mon poignet, voilà qu'il se sentait concerné par mon sort maintenant? Alors qu'à l'entrainement, il ne m'a même pas regardé une seule fois. Je claquais de la langue en ouvrant mon portail, dissimulant ma main blessée dans une poche de mon survêtement.

« C'est rien. Selon le coach c'est sans doute un nerf coincé ou une petit inflammation, donc je rejouerais rapidement. »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je-»  
« Et oui je suis conscient de freiner l'équipe mais je suis droitier et c'est mon poignet gauche donc j'assurerais toutes mes passes en match. Maintenant rentre chez toi Midorima, je suis fatigué. »  
« Takao! »

Il vient de me hurler dans les oreilles en me retenant par le coude. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Je me fiche éperdument de tes performances pour les prochain matchs. Tu ne joueras pas si tu ne te remets pas correctement. Je suis bien plus doué que le coach pour faire des bandages alors laisse moi refaire le tient. »

Son ton est sec et sans appel et je dois avouer que... ça me surprend. Ca doit se lire sur mon visage d'ailleurs car alors qu'il me foudroyait du regard une seconde plus tôt, voilà qu'il baissait les yeux et me relâchait. Je ne peux me retenir de soupirer et de ricaner. Franchement ce mec est imprévisible. Je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre.

« Et bien et bien, cette journée est vraiment pleine de surprise. D'abord tu me repousses puis tu viens jouer les médecins chez moi. Tu es insondable Midorima... »

Je vois que mes paroles le trouble et je ne m'en inquiète pas. Mais il n'a pas tort, le coach n'est pas doué pour soigner et je sais Midorima minutieux dans ce domaine, alors je l'invite finalement à me suivre. D'autant que... je vois que quelque chose d'autre l'a fait venir ici ce soir et j'avoue être un peu curieux dans mon malheur.

Une fois chez moi, débarrassé de nos chaussures et installé dans mon salon sur mon canapé, un silence gênant pèse entre nous. Et comme je lui ai dis, je suis fatigué alors je ne cherche pas à meubler ce silence.

« T'es parents ne sont pas là? » Me demande t-il au bout d'une minute.

« Non. » Je ne rentre pas dans les détails de leur absence car je ne veux pas discuter avec lui.

Il perçoit mon irritation dans mes propos et ne rajoute rien. Il se contente de sortir des produits de soins de son petit sac en plastique et vient se mettre à genoux devant moi, sans que je n'ai le temps de bouger. Il glisse délicatement ses doigts bandés sur mon poignet blessé et défait avec précaution l'immonde bandage que m'a fait le coach. Il commence alors à masser entre ses doigts un onguent à l'odeur forte mais pas gênante et me l'applique lentement. Son petit massage m'apaise instantanément et malgré ma mauvaise humeur, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bien être. Et lui poursuit ses soins, sans chercher à me parler ni de nos précédents mots dans l'après-midi ni de notre rupture. Il ne fait que me soigner en silence, s'appliquant à sa tâche sans sourciller, pourtant conscient que je le regarde. Je ne l'admire pas pour une fois, je ne fais que regarder ses yeux émeraudes droits et sévères. Je me perds dans mes pensées en les contemplant, me rappelant encore une fois cet après-midi et les conséquences du pocky-day.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir Midorima? »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter Takao. Pour refaire ton bandage. » Je l'entends soupirer, irrité.

C'est quoi cette attitude sévère là? Je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver tout larmoyant mais au vu des événements de cet après-midi, j'aurais espéré un peu plus de retenu de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas dans son caractère d'épargner ses interlocuteurs de ses paroles tranchantes après tout... Mon regard se ferme lentement en même temps que mes dents lorsque je sens une certaine colère me prendre le ventre. Je l'attrape par le col, incapable de me retenir et l'attire vers moi, plantant mon regard dans le sien à présent dérouté.

« Tu commences à me gonfler Midorima! T'as beau te donner des airs de je-sais-tout et de dur à cuir impassible et intransigeant, t'es aussi sensible qu'une fillette de 10 ans! En plus tu sais vraiment pas mentir. J'ai pas la tête à jouer au démineur pour te tirer les verts du nez alors quand je te pose une question, réponds-y honnêtement! » Je lui hurle dessus et le surprend en lui donnant un coup de front sur son crâne.

La douleur m'arrache une grimace comme à lui mais je ne m'arrête pas de le secouer, hors de moi. Franchement, j'en ai marre qu'il dissimule tout le temps ce qu'il pense réellement. Il cache ses sentiments et ses émotions, ça me fait profondément chier. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi.

« Lâche-moi. » Il me dit, impassible à mes remarques.

Ca m'énerve encore plus. Alors je serre un peu plus son haut et le force à me regarder.

« Pourquoi? Tu ne supportes plus que je te touche à ce point? Que je t'embrasse?! Que je te dise que je t'aime?! Parce que tu sais très bien que je t'aime! Et j'ai beau tout savoir de toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté mes sentiments si c'est pour sans arrêts me repousser! Avais-tu à ce point de pitié pour accepter de sortir avec moi? Ca fait un putain de mois que j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi j'ai le droit de rester à tes côtés alors que je semble te dégouter à ce point! Alors explique moi, bordel! »

Je le vois pincer les lèvres à travers ma colère et me ravis de le mettre mal à l'aise! Je suis tellement énervé de ne pas le comprendre que je n'ai qu'une envie: le faire réagir. Et je ne compte pas mâcher mes mots, je n'en peux tout simplement plus de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui. Je l'aime. C'est comme ça. Et j'étais prêt à me faire jeter dès l'instant où j'avais décidé de lui dire. Mais voilà qu'il me torturait maintenant à ne pas me rejeter concrètement. Alors autant l'y pousser.

« Ca t'amuse à ce point de me laisser sans réponses à mes questions? Quoi? Tu étais curieux et tu as toléré mes sentiments jusqu'à présent mais maintenant tu es fatigué? Ais au moins la décence de me jeter dans les formes! Repousse-moi concrète- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Il m'attrape la tête entre ses grandes mains et aussitôt, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Et là j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, alors je reste figé par la stupeur tandis qu'il presse sa bouche avec un peu plus de franchise. Le baiser est chaste et mal assuré, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, il ne va pas plus loin, et finalement il recule la tête. Il peut admirer mon regard de mollusque pour le coup, parce que ça franchement... je m'y attendais pas. Et moi je contemple son teint rouge et ses yeux anormalement... tristes?

« Je suis désolé. » M'avoue t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je sors de ma stupeur et constate que ses mains trembles. Elles relâchent mon visage et je remarque encore plus qu'elles sont secouées par des tremblements de... de quoi? De peur? De nervosité? J'en sais foutre rien et pour tout avouer, je commence à penser que cette soirée est juste un immense bordel qui n'en finira jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il vient de m'embrasser, pour la première fois de lui même, je ne compte pas le laisser partir sans explications. J'attrape ses mains avant qu'il ne les range dans ses poches et les serre nerveusement, le regard toujours aussi droit et sec.

« Pourquoi? »

Il tire un peu sur ses mains avant de baisser la tête, ses yeux étrangement perdu derrière ses lunettes.

« Je... J'avoue que je pensais que tu te fichais de moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sérieux à mon égard... »

Je ne sais pas si ses paroles étaient censées me « consoler » mais elles m'énervent. Je resserre mon emprise sur ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu te fiches de moi j'espère? » Je souffle, hargneux.

« T-tu n'es jamais sérieux! A chaque fois que tu voulais un moment avec moi, tu tournais ça à la plaisanterie et dès que nous nous... embrassions, tu finissais par rire! J'ai simplement cru que tout ça était l'une de tes farces... »

Je suis stupéfait par ses révélations. A y repenser, oui je riais tout le temps dès que nous faisions quelque chose lui et moi mais c'était justement pour le mettre à l'aise et ne pas l'embarrasser avec mes sentiments toutes les minutes. Quand bien même tout ceci aurait été une farce... il m'avait laissé faire. Je perçu alors un petit sursaut dans son corps alors qu'il m'avouait tout ça. Il était rouge et crispé. Terriblement crispé.

« Même si ça avait été une farce... Pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire? » Je faisais dès lors référence à nos nombreux baisers que j'avais exigé et nos nuits plus charnelles que nous avions partagés.

« Ca ne te regarde pas! » Me dit-il nerveusement.

Je crois comprendre mais... je ne m'autorise pas à concrétiser mes pensées. Alors je l'attire subitement vers moi, le relevant un peu sur ses genoux et attrape à mon tour son visage entre mes mains, pour le forcer à me regarder. Ses rougeurs s'agrandissent alors.

« Midorima. S'il te plait. »

Il essaye encore une fois de se dérober à moi mais je le serre assez pour le retenir et j'arrive à capturer son regard quelques secondes, ce qui le déstabilise.

« Parce que je tiens à toi. »

Son ton tremble mais j'ai bien entendu ses paroles. Et je n'en reviens pas. Ce n'est pas un « je t'aime » mais je sais qu'il veut dire la même chose pour lui. J'avoue avoir du mal à m'en remettre. Mais je voudrais le pousser un peu plus loin dans ses aveux et vient coller mon front contre le sien, apaisant mon souffle.

« Tu tiens à moi? Comment Midorima? »

« Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. » S'agace t-il entre mes mains.

« Non. J'aime autant l'exactitude que toi. Alors sois franc. »

Il poussa un grognement d'irritation mais je ne me laissai pas faire et je l'empêchais de reculer, attendant sa réponse, un regard intense posé sur lui. Il releva alors le nez et planta ses yeux verts dans les miens, pour me regarder mal assuré mais droitement.

« Je t'aime. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le coup de la surprise. Et pour m'empêcher de rétorquer quelque chose, sans doute trop mal à l'aise pour répondre encore à mes questions, Midorima vient timidement poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa délicatesse me surprend autant que sa déclaration. Il est timide dans ses gestes et pourtant tente de me convaincre en pressant toujours plus sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sens même ses doigts venir agripper mon haut, comme pour m'empêcher de reculer. Et j'avoue que je suis perdu.

Il m'embrasse. Timidement et maladroitement, mais Midorima était en train de m'embrasser! Je sentis d'ailleurs mon coeur se resserrer, tant j'ai peur que tout ceci soit juste mon imagination des suites de ma crise de nerfs. Mais non. Je sens son souffle s'échouer timidement sur mon visage. Je sens ses doigts me retenir. Je sens ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes, s'entrouvrir très légèrement. Et c'est ce geste qui me fait réagir. Il en veut plus. Il me propose plus. Il se laisse enfin faire. Mieux encore, c'est lui qui déclenche tout! Pourtant je ne réponds pas à son baiser tout de suite et je le fais lentement reculer. Je lis alors la nervosité sur son visage. Il appréhende ma réaction, ça se voit parfaitement. Je découvre vraiment un autre Midorima. Plus fragile et moins sûr de lui. C'est nouveau mais terriblement attirant.

« Shintarô. Je t'aime. Vraiment. Et j'ai besoin que tu crois en ce que je te dis. J'ai besoin de ta confiance. Il faut que tu t'ouvres à moi... »

« Je sais... » Me souffle t-il, plus rassuré mais toujours aussi rouge.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. »

Et il revint m'embrasser. Je n'en reviens pas. Tout s'est passé vite et étrangement... je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il vient de parfaitement accepter mes sentiments. Plus encore, il vient de me les rendre. Je ne me retiens pas et glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Je le fais alors basculer délicatement en arrière pour l'assoir par terre et vient m'assoir entre ses jambes. Je glisse une main contre sa nuque et l'attire un peu plus à moi en léchant lentement ses lèvres. Il ne se fait pas prier et me laisse l'entrée de sa bouche. Alors je pars la conquérir et entraine sa langue dans une danse effrénée, où j'appose toute ma passion. Et pendant que je l'embrasse langoureusement, ma main libre abandonne son cou et vient s'échouer dans son dos, pour l'attirer encore un peu plus contre moi. Je sens une rapide douleur gêner mon poignet mais finalement, la chaleur de notre baiser m'emmène bien au dessus de cette douleur.

Je n'en peux plus. De ses soupirs, de ses sursauts, de sa chaleur et son odeur. Tout en lui est en train de me rendre dingue. La moindre distance entre nos deux corps est à présent mon ennemi. Je maudis notre race d'avoir besoin de respirer car je ne supporte plus ces instants où je dois abandonner sa bouche pour le laisser survivre. Mais je ne la quitte pas trop longtemps, juste assez pour lui donner le temps de prendre une respiration et je retourne l'attaquer, à chaque fois avec un peu plus de passion que l'assaut précédent. Je sens qu'il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et qu'il me resserre contre lui. Le geste me surprend mais m'adoucit, alors je relâche enfin ses lèvres que je dévorais et le laisse haletant en me redressant un petit peu.

« Shin-chan. Reste ici ce soir... » Je lui souffle contre une joue.

Je sais ses parents absents de la semaine à cause du travail alors il n'a pas de raison valable de me dire non. Et là j'avoue qu'après cette journée pourrie, j'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de lui et ses sentiments un peu plus longtemps.

« D'accord. Mais je te préviens que je ne tolérerais aucun retard de ta part demain matin. »

Ah. Il retrouve son état normal, avec sa voix grave et sérieuse. Je ris à ses exigences et reviens l'embrasser, plus délicatement, simplement en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« Mieux vaux se coucher tôt dans ce cas ~ » Je susurre contre ses lèvres, ponctuant ma phrase d'un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Je n'oublie pas mon état de colère de cet après-midi mais il est largement atténué depuis la visite de mon petit Midorima. Et j'avoue que l'entendre se confesser à propos de ses sentiments à mon égard à réveillé en moi une chaleur incontestable. Et puis bon... Depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cesse de rougir et de tressaillir dès que je le touche et l'embrasse. Alors effectivement là, j'avais envie d'aller au lit. Avec lui. Lui qui m'aime. Et moi qui l'aime.

* * *

**Et voici pour ce deuxième chapitre. o/**  
**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Je préviens tout de suite: Le chapitre 3 sera un lemon. o/**


End file.
